Hollywood Arts Down
by Reyeleye34
Summary: Beck Oliver, the President of the U.S., has proposed a bill to pull troops out of the Middle East causing unrest in the White House. Meanwhile Tori Vega has visited the White House with her daughter to apply for the Secret Service. Is any one safe when enemies disguised as friends hide in the shadows? Based off White House Down. Rated T for violence, language, and maybe Bori.


AN: Hello! This is my first official story on Fanfiction besides co-authoring on a few stories here and there. I must thank Lcat14 for supporting my ideas and giving me the courage to write my own story as well as helping me come up with the idea. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, however flames will be ignored and disregarded. If you have problems with any part of the story please tell me and I'll see if I can help. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own White House Down, Victorious, or their characters. I only own any OC's that pop up.

Chapter 1

It was a clear and sunny day in Washington D.C. Perfect weather for flying the president of the United States Beck Oliver home to the White House.

"Mr. President I presume the meeting with the Senate was successful?" Special Agent Jade West stated.

"We'll, they aren't ecstatic about the new bill to pull troops out of Afghanistan, but we'll manage." President Oliver said with a smile. "Several states are reluctant to sign, but they'll see that it's to everyone's benefit."

"Of course Mr. President."

"Hey Ms. West?"

"What do you need sir?"

"I was wondering if we can do the thing." Said Beck with a smirk.

Jade gave an exasperated sigh, but radioed the pilot anyway.

"Captain, the president wants to do the thing again." Jade said with a smile.

"Roger that Agent West." The captain replied.

Soon they dropped tho the lake in front of the Lincoln memorial going so low they almost skimmed the water. Beck just gave a content smile. This was the most incredible thing anyone can do in his opinion.

After circling close to the Lincoln Memorial and Washington Monument, Jade radioed the tower guards to check landing safety. Once the all clear was given they safely landed at the White House ready to begin the day.

Break

Head of the Secret Service André Harris was getting ready to go to work. Today was a huge day and André had worried all night.

Before he left his home, he took a look at the photo of his son in his military uniform.

André took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hands to unclip the American flag pin on the cuff of his jacket. He looked at the miniature flag for a moment before he put it to rest beside the photo.

"Kevin." He whispered. "There are some things I have to take care of. I hope whatever I do doesn't make you think any less of me. I love you so much."

With that André left the building to go to work at the White House.

Break

President Beck was working furiously at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He was slightly irritated. "How much paperwork can one bill create?!" He thought.

After about 5 minutes of diligent working a knock on the door provided a much needed distraction.

"Come in." Beck called.

André walked in with a smile. "Hello Mr. President. How's the paperwork?"

"I'm swimming in it." Beck said with a groan. "I suppose it's worth it to pull out those troops."

André's face darkened slightly, but the expression was gone before Beck noticed. "That's good I suppose. You know what I think about that bill."

Beck's face softened. "I know things have been tough since Kevin died, but it's time for us to pull out of the Middle East. We aren't needed anymore." Beck said softly.

"I guess your right." André replied respectfully.

Their conversation was then interrupted by none other than the anti-Oliver reporter Trina Vega doing her daily show on how bad the president is.

"The president of the United States pulling out troops?! Is he crazy! How can we protect our people unless we take out our enemies? How do we justify the billions spent on the military..." Trina ranted.

Beck sighed. Of course she would hate his new bill, she was a big supporter of the army in the Middle East and deeply invested.

"Remind me why we let her do this." Beck said in an irritated tone.

"Freedom of the press." André said with a smile.

"Yes, but why can't I kick her of my lawn?"

"Because you're not afraid of her accusations."

"Right." Beck said irritably. "Forget her I need to talk with Mr. Sikowitz to discuss his support on my bill. You coming?"

"No. I need to talk with My team and the cabinet." André replied.

"Okay. We'll check in later."

With that the two walked in separate directions. Beck's mind was quickly occupied with how he was going to talk with Sikowitz.

The man was a brilliant politician, but he was a little eccentric. He decided to go about things carefully and pray he caught the Speaker on a good day.

Beck quickly arrived to the House Speaker's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sikowitz shouted.

"Hey Mr. Sikowitz." Beck said with a smile. He was lucky the older man seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ah! Mr. President it's wonderful to see you! What can I do for you?" Sikowitz said in a cheery tone.

"I came to discuss your support of my bill."

"Oh. I see." Sikowitz suddenly became serious. "I'm sorry, but I just cannot support it."

"Why not? I know we can pass the bill if I had your support." Beck argued.

"I know, but I can't do it. The press has me in a bind. I will be no help to you. I'm sorry."

Beck tried to argue his case for about five minutes, but the House Speaker wouldn't budge. He eventually gave up and sulked back to his office.

Break

Meanwhile, André quickly made his way to the meeting room. He had a lot to discuss, but little time to do it. After all, he was resigning today and he needed to make sure everything was in order.

When André entered the meeting room, everyone in the secret service and cabinet was assembled.

"Alright everyone we have much to discuss." André started.

"Actually boss," Jade said. "We have something for you."

"If it's a party or cake I will fire all of you." André said in a deadpan tone.

At that moment a retirement cake was rolled in and any hope of a meeting was thrown out the window.

André sat through dozens of people slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Once that was over he pulled Jade aside.

"Did you plan this?" He said with fake irritation in his voice.

"Maybe." Jade said with a sly smile.

André sighed knowing that's all he was getting from her. "Thank you Jade. You look like you could use a good rest."

"I'm fine boss."

"Jade." André said seriously. "You've been awake for 36 hours you need to rest. Go home and be fresh for work tomorrow. That's an order."

"Yes boss." Jade said. "After all what's the worst that could happen?"

AN: Okay! That concludes chapter 1 and I hope you liked it. If I said anything offensive I apologies. If people like it then I will try to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
